


Experiment

by Silent_So_Long



Series: Vampires in Berlin (aka Ramm-pires in Berlin) [13]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Community: trope_bingo, M/M, Sexual Content, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two vampires, an experiment, and a shift in furniture</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry in my Ramm-pires in Berlin series. This is also written for Trope Bingo round 6 and the 'sharing a bed' square on my card.
> 
> This fic also features a nod of the head to the film 'Only Lovers Left Alive', starring Tom Hiddleston and Tilda Swinton. If you've seen the film, then I hope you pick up on the part I'm referring to. If you haven't yet seen this film, then I can't recommend it enough; Vamp!Tom and Vamp!Tilda - it can't get better than that! It is a slow burner, admittedly, but definitely well worth sticking with; I enjoyed it a lot. Slow-burners are always great, if done well. ;D
> 
> Throughout this story, I will make reference to 'ice lollies', as that's what we call popsicles here in England. Thought that might be worth a mention to avoid potential confusion.

Richard walked out of the bathroom, still patting his hair dry with rough strokes of the towel against his shower-mussed hair. He sighed and lifted his nose, inhaling deeply of the apartment surrounding him. Despite the combined fruity scents of his shower gel, and shampoo, still sticking to his hair and his skin, his keen sense of smell picked up on the warm, iron rich scent of blood drifting through the air from the kitchen; he also could smell the familiar scent of Paul in the same room, warm and musky and redolent with soap and with cologne. 

For one brief moment, Richard experienced a sharp stab of fear with the sudden, accompanying thought that Paul had hurt himself, yet he could pick up nothing of his lover's resultant distress, should the other vampire have genuinely hurt himself. When he inhaled again, Richard could smell that the blood was of a different type to Paul's, still appealing yet not quite so close to him as that of his lover's. He made a sound of deep appreciation and followed his nose into the kitchen, where Paul was standing at the work-surface, holding a pouch of blood in one hand and an ice lolly mould in the other. On the counter in front of him, stood a rack with three other lolly moulds, each filled almost to the brim with dark red blood; Richard could see that the blood had already started to congeal and to thicken within the opaque plastic walls of the moulds. 

"What the hell are you doing, Paul?" Richard asked, in surprise, as Paul looked up and over at him, with a fang-filled grin of typically cheeky welcome.

"I'm making blood ice lollies," Paul announced in the tone of voice that indicated his activities should have been obvious, and Richard supposed that they should have been. 

He sighed and shook his head at the other vampire, even as he made his way across the room, to pop his wet towel into the tumble dryer. He popped the door closed and set the dryer to tumbling, before he turned back to his lover. Paul was already halfway through tearing the bag of blood in his hand open with his teeth, fangs slicing great swathes into the pleasantly crinkling plastic; some of the blood spilled upon Paul's mouth and chin, momentarily lending the other vampire a gruesome cast. Paul began to lick the blood away, a sound of brief pleasure crossing his lips, mere moments before Richard closed the distance between them, and propped his hands upon Paul's hips.

"Here, let me," Richard said, as he leant in to lick at the blood that Paul couldn't reach, removing all traces of the delicious fluid with swift kitten-licks of his tongue. 

Paul stood patiently against him, still and motionless, until Richard leant away and grinned at him; when there was distance between them again, he saw just how aroused Paul suddenly was, and could smell it upon his skin. 

"If you wanted a reason to lick me, you didn't need spilled blood to do it, " Paul pointed out, and his voice was thick with his lust. 

"I'll remember that," Richard promised, as he dotted a kiss against Paul's soft mouth again. "Now, why are you making blood ice lollies, Paulchen?" 

"So we can have a snack; why else?" Paul laughed at him. "You know, to tide us over during the times when we're caught short, and bloodless." 

Richard nodded; whilst they'd only gone without blood a couple of times before, they hadn't exactly gone short. Instead, they'd fed from each other, whilst snow battered the walls of their apartment block, effectively snowing them in until they could roam the streets and hunt humans again, as they normally did. 

"Good idea. Flake, again?" Richard asked, as he reached out to tug delicately at the corner of the plastic bag of blood.

"Yeah; who else?" Paul snorted, wryly. "That doctor friend of his, again, got them for him. One day, Flake's gonna get pulled up short for macabre practices if his doctor friends decide to dob him into the cops." 

"I doubt that'd ever happen," Richard said, with a grimace. "Or rather, I hope not." 

"Me, neither," Paul agreed, with a brief, and troubled frown. "Anyway, my love, I've gotta finish the last of these lollies off, or the blood will be no good." 

"Okay," Richard said, as Paul turned back to his self imposed task again. 

Richard watched for a while, before he closed the distance between them again, to press up against Paul's back and slide his arms around his lover's waist. He rested his chin upon Paul's shoulder, and continued to watch as the other vampire squeezed more blood into the last of the ice lolly moulds. Paul turned his head, mouth pursed into a silent plea for a kiss and Richard willingly gave it, nibbling at Paul's lower lip as he did so. Paul was smiling by the time that Richard drew away again, and leant in, to rub his nose against Richard's, which was Paul's way of showing tender affection to Richard. Richard had never been one for Eskimo kisses before Paul, yet he found that the unusual little gesture more intimate than he would have previously thought, and less silly. He dotted a kiss against the tip of Paul's nose, mere seconds before the other vampire turned away again, a slight smile gracing Paul's mouth as he did so.

"I need to put these in the freezer for a while, lover," Paul announced, in a low voice, as he pulled open the freezer door, and slid the lolly moulds in a free space at the bottom.

The rest of the freezer was decidedly empty, devoid of the human food they'd once both consumed. Richard distracted himself from the sudden surge of disgust that the very thought of human food provoked, by staring at the curve of Paul's butt sticking tantalisingly out at him. 

"I know you're staring at my arse, Reesh," Paul threw over his shoulder, without even turning to properly look at Richard.

"It's a nice sight, which, might I remind you, you willingly pointed in my direction," Richard reminded him. "What else am I gonna do except stare at my own lover's arse, at every opportunity?" 

"Well, as long as you stare at mine and at no one else's," Paul said, with a cheeky grin as he straightened. 

"No chance," Richard replied, with a slight snorted huff of laughter. 

Paul closed the distance between them and slipped his arms around Richard's waist, one hand blindly groping at and squeezing Richard's butt.

"Now who's obsessed with arses?" Richard laughed, as he leant in to nuzzle Paul's nose, gently.

"You're not stepping away, I notice. Besides, it takes one to know one," Paul pointed out, with a sly wink at Richard. "Anyway, Mr Kruspe, I have two spare bags of blood going free. Can I interest you in one of them, perchance?"

"Yes, you can, indeed, Mr Landers," Richard replied, formally, as Paul reached past him with one free hand to snag the bags of blood he'd referred to from the work surface.

Richard accepted the one that Paul proffered with a nod of thanks, and watched as the other vampire tore into his with his fangs, a little more carefully than the last time he'd performed that trick. Richard smiled slightly, as his lover sucked the blood from the puncture he'd made in the plastic, eyes closing in obvious enjoyment as he did so. Richard continued watching him, one arm still wrapped firmly about Paul's waist; Paul was so close, Richard could feel the beginnings of the other vampire's arousal pressing against his thigh in a heated line, which seemed to grow harder with every suck that Paul made on his blood bag. Richard closed his eyes, tore into his own bag and began to suck, a slight moan of enjoyment escaping his lips every now and again as he drank. He could feel his own cock pressing against the front of his trousers by the time that he'd finished, and he wasn't certain whether it was because of the blood, if it was a direct response to Paul's arousal, or perhaps both combined. Once he'd finished, he opened his eyes, to see that Paul had finished his own meal and was watching him, eyes blown and a soft smile touching his lips as he did so. 

"Do you know how beautiful you look when you feed?" Paul asked, and even his voice showed the signs of his arousal. 

"I could say the same, in turn, to you," Richard murmured, as he leant in for a kiss. "My endless love." 

"Flatterer," Paul murmured, mere seconds before Richard's mouth locked onto his own in a deep, and needy, kiss, tongues sliding playfully against each other and across each other's fangs as they did so. 

Richard felt even more aroused by the time that Paul eased away, to snag the empty bag from his hand.

"I'll have to throw these away, before anything else happens," Paul said, with an attempt at a coquettish wink, as he purposefully cupped one hand against Richard's erection and squeezed slightly.

Paul's name slipped sharply from Richard's mouth, then, yet that one exhalation was made more in lust than in anger. Paul laughed and shimmied away, before he threw the used bags into the bin. Richard was staring at him with soft, almost wounded eyes when he returned, his need stamped clear across Richard's face. 

"How long do those lollies take to freeze, anyway?" Richard forced himself to ask, when it seemed as though Paul was not going to follow up on his earlier cock-squeezing promise. 

"I dunno," Paul replied, with a carefree shrug. "We'll have to keep an eye on 'em, and wait and see what happens. It's just an experiment, anyway. I doubt we'd want to get them out too early; they'll be like bloody Slush Puppies." 

"Ugh. No. Awful," Richard replied, with a disgusted grimace and accompanying shudder. "I have a good idea as to what we can do whilst were waiting." 

He grinned and raised one eyebrow at Paul, before he rested his palm against Paul's erection.

"So do I, but not yet," Paul replied, and laughed openly in Richard's disbelieving, groaning face. "You promised that we'd move those coffins into the spare room, so we could have our old bed back again, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Richard said, with a nod, as he had, indeed, forgotten. 

The coffins had been a joke gift from Till for Paul's birthday the year before, and whilst they'd used them for a while to piss Till off, Richard and Paul both had started to complain in recent weeks of stiff backs and cricked necks, due to the cramped confines of the coffins. It had been Richard's curse filled idea to return to their real bed again, where the mattress was soft and the pillows more forgiving; Richard had also indicated that he wanted to go to sleep wrapped in Paul's arms, instead of alone in a wooden box. Paul had softened at that and had agreed without argument; Richard had thought there even was some relief to Paul's expression at that, as though the other vampire, too, had missed the comfort of Richard's body against his.

"I dunno how I'm gonna move that thing when I've got a raging hard-on though, Paul," Richard complained, as he followed Paul stiffly into their bedroom.

"I have the same problem, Reesh," Paul pointed out, as he partially turned to prove the point that he, too, still sported an erection. 

"Are you sure you don't wanna make love now?" Richard asked, with the beginnings of a vague pout pushing his lips out, an expression which was hampered only slightly by the jut of his fangs pressing against his lower lip. 

"I am tempted to say yes, but if we do, we'll never get anything else done," Paul pointed out, with a swift poke of his tongue from between his fangs.

Richard groaned, and caught Paul's sudden wicked smile that passed, lightning-quick, over his lover's face.

"Come here, lover," Paul said, as he gestured for Richard to step closer. "Let me offer you a bit of relief, to tide you over for now." 

Richard walked over to his lover willingly and crowded into Paul, as the other vampire wrestled Richard's belt and zipper open, to slip his hand into Richard's boxers. Richard inhaled unnecessarily, as Paul's fingers closed around his cock and began to stroke firmly; Paul kept his eyes upon Richard's face, and watched every expression that crossed the other vampire's face, every look of aroused relief that grew and grew and grew into full climax, head tilted back as Richard spilled out across his lover's palm with a whine of Paul's name. Paul eased his hand away and tucked his lover back into his trousers again, mere seconds before Richard knelt before him, undoing his belt and flies and easing Paul's cock from his confines of his boxers. Paul closed his eyes momentarily and rested his clean hand against the back of Richard's head, as the other vampire slid his mouth over Paul's length; Richard began pleasuring him swift and hard, soon taking Paul deep in his throat and swallowing around his head, until Paul came with a shout down Richard's throat. Once it was over, Richard stood and tucked him back into his boxers again, and zipped him up, before Paul slipped away to wash his hands in the bathroom basin. Upon his return to the bedroom, he found that Richard had already started to drag one of the coffins towards the door.

"Impatient, as always," Paul admonished Richard, as he applied an open palmed slap against Richard's butt.

"Fuck you, Landers," Richard immediately said, even as he laughed at Paul's cheek.

"Presently, you can do exactly that," Paul teased, with a wink. "If you hurry with this."

He pointed towards the coffins, with a quirk of his eyebrows and a slight smile decorating his face. 

"I'm trying; you're the one who's dallying, now," Richard shot back, with a disbelieving grin, even as he rattled his end of the coffin. "C'mon, Paulie. Get!"

"Get, yourself," Paul snorted, even as he picked up the other end of Richard's former vampiric bed.

Between them, they carried the first coffin through to the living area, where it was promptly propped against the wall. From there, they retrieved the second coffin, where it was propped against the wall beside the first. Paul stepped back and eyed the coffins, with an artist's eye, and a smile upon his face.

"D'you know what, lover? Perhaps we should just leave them there, as ornaments," Paul suggested, with a chuckle. "That'd scare the shit out of any future visitors we might have. They might think they're a warning sign, or something." 

Richard laughed and nodded, also eyeing their handiwork with an amused eye.

"Sure. Why not?" he asked, with a shrug. "It'd save moving them again, at any rate." 

Paul laughed himself, and nodded, before he led Richard through to the spare room, where they stripped the bed, and carried it through piece by piece to their own room. They worked to gether to re-make the bed again, before they stood back to view their handiwork with mutual expressions of accomplishment on their faces. Paul was the first to move, to wander amost languidly over to the bed, and to throw himself down upon the soft and squidgy mattress. He groaned almost immediately and stretched out in almost feline appreciation across the covers. 

"This feels so good Reesh," he said, as he stared up at the now staring Richard and crooked a finger at him in a beckoning gesture. "Come and join me."

Richard didn't reply; instead, he settled beside Paul upon the bed, mouth immediately attaching itself to Paul's throat, fangs sliding deep into lover's willing flesh. Paul tilted his head back with a soft sigh of approval, and allowed Richard to take a few sips before the other vampire moved away, to begin grappling with Paul's belt and flies again. They made short, fumbling work of undressing each other, before Paul spread himself out silently in front of Richard, abdomen supported by a pile of pillows; Richard didn't hesistate in retrieving the lube and preparing his lover, fingers wringing delicious sounds of aroused enjoyment from Paul's mouth and chest. 

Richard was hard again by the time that he rolled on his condom, and laid atop Paul; after a slight hesitation, more to tease Paul than himself, he guided himself inside his lover wth a muffled cry of relieved pleasure muffled against the tattooed curve of Paul's shouler. Paul arched back into him after a few moments, silently begging for more, for action, for a deep, hard fuck. Richard didn't hesitate; instead, he began to thrust into his lover eagerly, every movement hard and rough, hands digging harshly into Paul 's hips as he did so. Paul's cries were harsh and loud in the otherwise silent apartment, as he rocked back into Richard's body every time that the other vampire pulled away. Richard's moans soon met those of Paul's, arousal deepening his voice as he lost hismelf to the very willing Paul beneath him; it didn't take long before he was spilling out, his lover's name a drawn-out moan upon release. He rode out the last of his orgasm, only dimly aware of Paul pleasuring himself beneath him, hand moving swiftly across his erection until Paul achieved climax mere moments later, Richard's name a hushed sigh into the silent darkness. Richard eased away to lay beside his lover and while he felt satisfied, for now, he knew that he wanted Paul still; his lust for his partner hadn't been fulfilled quite enough that night.

"Again, lover?" Paul asked, wearily, as he peppered kisses and smiles against Richard's skin.

Paul obviously had not been sated either, interest still running deep in his voice and the way that he openly caressed Richard's body, as though he was openly worshipping him. Richard's hands followed those of Paul's, and soon transferred to his lover's chest, to explore every well-loved plane and curve of Paul's body. He wrapped one hand around Paul's sticky length and stroked him, even as he replied to the other vampire's earlier question.

"Again," Richard said, with a brief, yet still eager, nod. "I haven't quite finished with you, yet." 

"Good," Paul replied, before falling silent.

They did little more than to kiss and to caress each other, until their bodies caught up with their continued interest in one another. Again, Richard rolled atop Paul, yet that time, he insisted that his lover should lay on his back, for he wanted to stare at Paul when he came. Paul complied without argument, soon resting his heels as far up as he could manage on Richard's back once he was prepared agian. Richard guided himself inside his lover again, and began to thrust just as eagerly as he had the first time, all the while staring at Paul, and the myriad expressions that raced across his lover's face, until they both achieved climax again. 

After that, the only time that they moved was when Paul slipped from the bed to retrieve two blood lollies from the freezer; the two vampires refreshed themselves with deep, low sucks of their bloody treat. Once the lollies had been consumed, both vampires concluded that the experiment had been a successful one.

"These are delicious," Richard said, with a note of satisfaction in his voice. "Not as good as freshly tapped blood, but still lovely. You can make them again, Paul." 

"Yes, we can," Paul said, pointedly, with an amused snort. "You're helping me properly next time."

Richard elbowed him gently, laughingly, but didn't protest. Instead, he asked for another, yet had to trot naked into the kitchen to retrieve two more lollies himself, when Paul announced that it was his turn to do so that time. After their second blood lollies were consumed, Richard made love to Paul again, long into the night, mutual pleasure exchanged upon sticky sheets and a shared bed, and soft murmured cries of each other's names trapped by kissing mouths and flashing fangs in the darkness.


End file.
